


Watching You Watching Me

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Het, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm not sure I can do this," Harry said quietly. Hermione was perched at the end of the bed, watching him closely.

"I want to see you," she began, voice washing over him and he slowly gave his cock a stroke. "What are you thinking about?"

Harry's eyes were squeezed shut as he tried not to think about the pair of eyes watching him. He swiped his thumb across the head of his cock and shuddered.

"You. Sucking me," he breathed. He could almost feel her tongue licking at his slit, bright eyes looking up at him as she sucked him down.

"Mmm," she agreed. "I love sucking you, sucking your cock."

"Fuck, Hermione," Harry said, opening his eyes. She had slipped her hand into her knickers and was clearly fingering herself. "That's so hot."

He moved his hand faster, watching as her other hand moved to her breast, toying with her nipple until it was tight.

"Play with your bollocks," Hermione whispered and Harry reached down and rolled his balls, arching his hips up, thrusting into his hand.

"Need to come," Harry said with a groan.

"Not yet." Hermione whimpered and sighed as she moved her fingers over her clit.

"So close." Thrusting into his hand Harry watched until Hermione nodded her head frantically and then he came all over his stomach, splashes of white halfway up his chest.

Hermione crawled up the bed and lay down beside him, trailing a finger through the come.

"Wasn't that fun?" she asked and pressed a kiss to his sweaty temple. She must have reached for her wand because Harry felt the mess on his chest disappear.

"Yeah," he replied drowsily. "Rather be inside you though."

"There are so many different ways to have sex—"

"Not now, Hermione. 'M sleepy."

She splayed her hand over his chest and rested her head on his shoulder so he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

Before he drifted off, Harry could have sworn he heard her say, "You'd better get your rest. Just wait until you see what's on page four hundred seventy-eight."


	2. By the Book

Harry wanted to look anywhere but at Hermione. He knew his cock was betraying how much he was enjoying this but he was still fairly embarrassed. Not that there was anything wrong with getting pleasure from something up your arse.

Hermione sure didn't seem to mind. On the contrary.

"Most men enjoy having their prostates stimulated," Hermione said and slipped a second finger inside Harry.

"Fuck," he gasped and threw an arm over his face, when Hermione's two fingers _rubbed_ that spot inside him. "No more textbook talk. Please."

She laughed and began stroking his cock as well. He braced his feet on the bed and began thrusting up into her hand. 

"You look so incredible, Harry," Hermione said, voice barely above a whisper. 

"Harder," he replied. His heart was pounding, his cock throbbing. He moved his arm and looked down the bed and groaned.

Both of Hermione's hands were in motion, her curls framing her face. She wore a look of both concentration and arousal, her cheeks flushed pink. Harry could see her pert tits, the nipples tight. 

"Enough, Hermione," he said, reaching for her. "Ride me."

She slowly pulled her fingers from his arse and his muscles clenched reflexively at the loss. Straddling his thighs, Hermione positioned herself and then sat down on his cock. 

Harry watched as she lifted up and down, her tits bouncing and her breath coming in pants. 

"God, you're gorgeous," he said, running a hand up her thigh. She reached out and grabbed it, squeezing hard.

"Enough pillow talk," she said lasciviously. "Fuck me."

Harry snapped his hips up as she slammed down onto him, the two of them moving in perfect harmony. He was already so close and it didn't take long before he was coming, pulsing inside her.

After a moment, Hermione slid off and settled beside him as if to go to sleep. 

"Don't you want to come?" he asked.

"I don't need to every time." She draped a hand over his chest and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Besides, I have plans for you once you recover."

Harry groaned, halfheartedly. "Of course, you do." 

Hermione only laughed.


End file.
